Channel loss is a primary limiting factor when transmitting electrical signals over long distances at multi-Gbps data rates. Existing solutions focus on equalization schemes inside the transmitter and receiver chips, such as finite impulse response filters (FIRs), continuous time linear equalizers (CTLEs), and decision feedback equalizers (DFEs). However, these chip-level solutions are process technology dependent, have relatively high power consumption, and have performance variation across different process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) corners.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.